Spongebob and the Case of the BP Oil Leak
by musicandlyrics511
Summary: Spongebob , Patrick , & Squidward get stuck at home because of the oil leak . What will happen while they are together ? :/
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob and the Case of the …

|BP Oil Leak|

It was a bright and beautiful Wednesday afternoon . April 28th to be exact . Spongebob took a day off of work to hang out with his best friend , Patrick Star , before he went for his annual fry-cook convention . The convention lasted for a week so Spongebob and Patrick were spending every moment they could together .

Today , Spongebob and Patrick decided to go jellyfishing , their favorite activity . Spongebob and Ol' Reliable were catching jellyfish with ease while Patrick was having a hard time with his regular jellyfishing net . Both soon realized that all the jellyfish disappeared .

" Pat , where did all the jellyfish go ? " Spongebob asked .

" I'm not sure, Spongebob, but I think it has something to do with that , "

Patrick was pointing at a dark mass floating towards them . It was something they had ever seen before . Spongebob was getting really worried and decided it was time to leave Jellyfish Fields . The large mass was moving quite quickly so Spongebob and Patrick ran as fast as they could .

" Come on, Patrick ! Run faster ! " Spongebob yelled .

" Spongebob ! I'm running as fast as I can ! "

" We have to get to my house before this THING catches up to us ! "

" Okay Sponge ! "

Spongebob and Patrick bolted for the house to escape the path of the mass . They made it just in time .

As soon as Spongebob closed the door , the mass covered the window with a slimy substance . Patrick turned the television on & turned to the news . The news broadcast went like this :

" _This just in ! A dark mass has been moving through Bikini Bottom rapidly over the course of the last 30 minutes . Whole towns have been covered with the goop and some of our fellow residents are trapped outside ! It is believed that the residue is oil but we are not completely certain ! This is a big problem and the government is working hard to find a solution . One resident explains ' One minute I was cleaning my seahorse stable , then all of a sudden I was absolutely covered in this gunk ! I've never seen anything like it in all my years of living . I'm scared ! ' There you have it , folks ! A tragic story caused by this mysterious material . We will be covering this story all night . Stay safe and stay tuned . "_

" Sponge … , " Patrick said with a quiver in his voice .

" Yes buddy ? " Spongebob asked .

" Are we gonna be okay ? "

" Of course we are ! We have to keep our minds off of it and stay in the house until this whole thing blows over ! "

Spongebob and Patrick soon began to do what ever it took to keep their mind off the situation . It was working until they got an unexpected knock on the door .

* knock knock *

Spongebob was wondering who was at the door considering the oil was still outside . So , he opened the door and standing there was a slime covered Squidward .

" Spongebob ! Please let me in ! "

" Uhh sure Squid . What were you doing outside ? "

" I was coming home from the Bargain Mart and I got locked outside . All of a sudden I was covered in this oily substance … "

" Well that wasn't a good idea . You should've had an umbrella ."

" Spongebob I didn't know I was going to get covered in oil ! How was I possibly supposed to predict that ?"

" Well … you should've looked at the weather before you left . "

" They don't tell you that kind of stuff on the weather ! Just tell me where the bathroom is ! Gosh ! You're so annoying !"

" Upstairs and to the right ! "

* 45 minutes later *

" All clean ! Time to go now !"

" No Squidward you can't go out there ! It's too dangerous you have to stay here until this whole thing is sorted out ! "

In the corner he saw Patrick picking his nose .

" I'll take my chances , " Squidward retorted .

Squidward walked out the door and came back almost instantly completely covered in oil from head to toe . He didn't even bother to look at the excited look on Spongebob's face. He just went upstairs and took another shower .

* 45 minutes later *

" Are you going to stay this time , Squidward ? "

" *sigh* I guess Spongebob ! Just don't bother me , okay ? "

" Sure thing , Squidy ! "

3 agony filled months later and the leak is still going on . Will the leak ever stop ? Will Squidward ever get to go home ? Will Patrick ever stop picking his nose ? Read on next time for more of Spongebob and the Case of the … BP Oil Leak !


	2. Spongebob Chapter 2

Spongebob and the Case of the …

| BP Oil Leak| |Chapter 2|

It's been a long 3 months since the start of the oil leak and everyone is getting a little impatient. 

" Spongebob, can I go home now? " Squidward asked.

" No Squidward! You have to stay here until the oil leak is over! You could get hurt out there! " 

" Spongebob, let him go! If he doesn't want to be around us then just let him go. " Patrick said in an annoyed tone.

" Yeah Spongebob let me go." 

" Fine! If you want to get hurt then go ahead." Spongebob yelled. 

So Squidward left. This time he didn't come back. Spongebob thought he finally got home safely. Patrick clicked on the TV to watch the news update. 

_This just in! A resident of Bikini Bottom has been found inches from his front door unconscious. It seems like he was trying to walk home in the oil. I guess he didn't know that the oil is in the water and it is reducing the oxygen levels. Anyone outside that is not wearing a mask is in danger of suffocating. So please, everyone stay indoors. The resident is said to be Squidward Tentacles and he has been taken to Bikini Bottom Hospital and is said to be regaining consciousness. So please take this as a warning and stay indoors. That's all for now. Stay tuned for more on the Disaster in the Gulf._

" Pat. Why do I have the feeling that this was all our fault?"

" Um… because it was."

"Wow Pat. Way to lift the spirits."

" Sorry."

" We have to get to Squidward and tell him we are sorry. Because what if he…. You know."

" You're right Spongebob! We have to go to the hospital! But it's so far away and you heard what the newscaster said. We'll suffocate!"

" Right! We can use our fresh air helmets from Sandy's!"

" Alright! Let's go Sponge!"

And with that Spongebob and Patrick left their safe abode. They had a long journey ahead of them. The hospital was 5 miles away and they had to trudge through this thick substance that stuck to your feet and made it extremely hard to move. 

Spongebob was amazed at the destruction caused by the leak. He saw hundreds of houses completely saturated by the oil. The bricks of the buildings were coming off and the paint on the roofs was completely invisible. Whole buildings collapsed under the pressure of the heavy oil. He saw cars stuck in the middle of the road some with people inside. He was completely frightened and tried his best to keep Patrick from looking at it. 

He failed.

Patrick saw the destruction and the trapped people and totally broke down. He began to cry uncontrollably because he didn't know that the oil leak was that big of a deal until then. He was determined to put an end to this leak once and for all… after apologizing to Squidward of course. 

2 miles to go and Spongebob and Patrick are completely drained. They know that if they stop they will be dragged under by the forceful material so they continued on. Their helmets are becoming fogged by their deep breathing and it is becoming increasingly difficult to see. 

" Sponge?" 

" Yes buddy?"

" Are we going to make it to Squid or are we going to end up just like him?"

" We are definitely going to make it buddy because we aren't quitters!"

Patrick smiled. 

1 mile to go and Spongebob sees something in the distance. It looks like a ditch but he can't tell. As he moves closer, he sees that it is a ravine and he cannot see the bottom. He thinks to himself , " _Where did this ravine come from?_" 

Then it hits him. 

They went the wrong way…..


End file.
